Public School Disasters!
by iluvcheese
Summary: Massie and the girls start their new school year at Greenways Public School. They are up agianst the head clique at their new school. Will they ever be the top clique again? plz,, R&R!CH 3 is up plz R&R cheese
1. So Nervous

Public School Disaster 

Ch1. So Nervous

**"Come on" Massie yelled at Claire. "We're going to be late for the first day of………uh….what's the name of the school again?" " It is Greenways Public school" Claire said, trying to sound calm when really all she wanted to do was blow her brains out!! She thought she looked...ok...she was wering True Religion jeans with an purple Hollister shirt, her purple Keds and her purple Polo Coach bag. She was feeling quiet purple today.**

**"Gosh what took yall so long" Dylan said. She was looking great in her neon green Juicy sweat suit and to make the outfit look perfect she had added a bright pink coach bag and bright pink jewelry!!! "Well Kuh-laire took so long to get ready I thought I was going to turn 100 before we ever left the manor!" Massie said with exaggeration. She herself took quiet a while getting ready. She had her dark wash seven jeans on and a graphic tee that said "I Love Shopping When I Have Daddy's Credit Card". She also wore just a little bit of make -up to top things off. She didn't go full-frontal because she figured there would be no cute guys what so ever at this "public" school. Little did she know she was in for a big surprise!!!! They then went down the road to Alicia's house where they would pick her and Kristen up. Alicia was wearing her Ralph mini skirt, with a cute Ralph tube top. Her boobs look humongus thought Massie as she open the door. Massie did envy Alicia's boobs at times but then mostly they just got on her nerves.**

**As the girls walked up the stairs of the school building, so many people were staring it made Claire regret ever coming to this school. Massie thought OMG these people are wearing what looks like Wal-Mart clothes. Double Ughh. The boys toungues were hanging out of their mouths as Alicia stuck her boobs out and swayed her butt for her grand entrance. Dylan was only concerned about sucking in her so-called fat, she was trying this new diet to where she didn't eat anything then when she felt like she was going to faint she ate a half of a banana. It was working though she had lost 10lbs. in two months. Kristen looked as if she was going to puke she was so nervous.**

**A group of girls in FAKE designer clothes came up to them. One girl who looked like the leader said to Massie. "You can come to are school but you'll never rule, never have a boyfriend, and never have any friends then what you've got." Massie was fixing to reply when the bell rang and everybody hurried off to first period.**

**Author's note: well hope you enjoy! This is my first time to write a fanfic story!!!! Plz review**


	2. Boys and Classes!

**Ch2. Classes and Boys!!!**

Massie and the girls were astonished at what the TBC, that's what they called themselves, it means "The Beautiful Committee", had said. Nobody had ever dared talked to them that way. Claire knew Massie was in for a big surprise, because she, Massie, was now longer in control.

They all headed for their first period classes. One of the good things about going to a new school was that the school board didn't know how good of friends we are thought Kristen. Maybe that's why we have the same classes in everything except for 6th period. One downer though was the TBC also had all the same classes and they were all the same as the TPC classes. Kristen was thinking to herself and trying to find her locker all at the same time when all of the sudden she rammed some guy with her huge Gucci bag, that Alicia had bought her for Christmas. She looked up to say she was sorry, but when she looked up and saw his sandy blue eyes with beach blonde hair that gently swept across his face. He was the hottest guy ever. She was speechless, she tried to keep her mouth shut but her jaw looked as if it had dropped 10 ft. "Sorry" he said. "I--t--'s oooo----kkkk" she whispered. "So I guess your knew here" he said. She nodded her head to speechless to talk. She looks like a child thought Massie, who quickly went to Kristen's side to rescue her of total and complete embarrassment. Massie gave him Kristen's number and said they had better get going so they weren't late for 1st period.

When the girls got into class they spotted the teacher and went to talk with her. She looked as if she had bought the 50's looking dress at a Goodwill, she had a tad bit of rose red lipstick on her snaggle tooth, and when the girls went up to talk with her she couldn't hear them because she was completely death in her right ear and they just happened to be standing on her right side. "Welcome" she said, very scared like. "We are glad to be her Mrs.----" " It's Ms. Dibble" Dylan couldn't help but laugh. Honestly she can be so rude thought Alicia. Since all the girls hated math and it was their first period and they all sat at the back they slept in math most of the days.

One day while Massie was quietly dosing off to sleep. There was a knock at the door, the principle walked in and behind him walks a really cute boy with shaggy brown hair dark chocolate eyes and he was wearing a Hollister outfit with American Eagle light wash jeans with holes in them. Massie was completely awake now, then she thought Derrington they just gotten back together and she didn't want to ruin her relationship with him. She looked over and saw Alicia sitting strait up sticking her chest out more than she needed to. The boys name was Trey. He looked directly at her and held up the old call me sign and she gave him her digits. Go Alicia!! Claire was eating her gummy worms and daydreaming about Cam.

The head girl of the TBC, her name was Emily, looked at Trey then at Alicia and scoffed when he directly went to the seat next to Alicia's. He didn't even glance at her. She was going to have to Destroy this so called TPC.


	3. plan 2 destroy the TBC!

ch3. Plan destroy the TBC

"God I hate that stupid little TBC we have to destroy them" Massie said, as she was perfecting her make-up in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing cute designer clothes and make-up everyday now because Trey was in all her classes. Even though she knew she couldn't have him she could still dream.

Alicia always talked about how they made out every time they went to the movies and their two week anniversary was coming up and she had nothing to get him. When she talked about things like this it made Claire miss Cam even more she hadn't seen him in A WEEK!!! She did look on the bright side though he was taking to the movies on Saturday and she was taking mental notes as Alicia told them every detail.

Then the TBC walked in all giggling and laughing. "Are you mad because you are never going to be the head clique again"? One of the girls said, with a really prissy voice. Massie's remark was a little harsh. "We will be in control again"! Dylan thought it was necessary to put her two sense in so she said. "Just because you're ahead now doesn't mean you'll always be, I mean you wear fake designer clothes." The TBC girls all looked pale as they walked out of the bathroom. "Well at least we know they can't take any crap what so-ever." Alicia said, laughing. "When we have the sleep-over at my house Friday we will discuss plan kill the TBC." Massie said, angrily.

It was Friday, one more day and I'll get to see Cam, Claire thought as she was packing her denim Polo sleeping bag for Massie's sleepover. At the sleepover the girls first did each others hair and makeup. Then Kristen brought up how she had gone out with that guy she had bumped into on the first day of school. His name was Brady. They had gone out to the movies and they held hands, then on the way home he kissed her, on the lips. Wow! Thought Massie he kissed her on the first date that's a plus. "He must really like you, I wish I had a boyfriend" said Dylan glooming. " Would you shut-up" said Massie. The girls quickly got to work on plan destroy the TBC. They were going to put frogs in one girl's locker. They got this frog idea because the week they had to do dissecting she screamed when she saw them. They would put Wal-Mart bags in one girls locker because she had brought this purse to school and left the tag on it like an idiot. They still had to decide what else they were going to do. This shouldn't be hard thought Massie.

The weekend was so boring!!!! The sleepover was good though. They had a plan to kill the TBC!!

Monday at school, the girls got there at seven o' clock in the morning, as they were coming out of the bathroom they heard a scream. This scream sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder. They quickly ran out into the hall to see frogs all over the girl. All the boys were laughing, and the girls tried to act as casual as possible so nobody thought it was them. Trey came up to Alicia to walk her to class. Massie thought they did everything together I mean she is so blowing us off now!!! Dylan had her eyes on one particular boy his name was Timmy. He was the most gorgeous thing. He had "THE HAIR", which meant it was kind of long and it sort of flipped out by his ears. He is H-O-T HOT thought Dylan. Maybe just maybe I won't go back to OCD ever again thought Dylan.


End file.
